


p(r)etty bitch

by Hootnana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jaemin is pretty AND petty, Lucas and Chenle planned a prank, M/M, also they're aged up in this, don't ask me how much but everybody is in college so, they make out, they pulled Jeno into it, which led to confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hootnana/pseuds/Hootnana
Summary: Na Jaemin truly is the definition of a p(r)etty bitch





	p(r)etty bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This took a surprising turn when writing it but it still got to the same thing in the end so..

Na Jaemin is a pretty bitch.

That's all Jeno could think throughout the night. Jaemin hadn't even done anything besides  _be himself._ He was wearing an orange hoodie and normal black sweats but that didthings to Jeno. The way those sweats clung to his thighs and how the oversized hoodie gave him sweater paws was the only thing on Jeno's mind for the whole night. Well, besides when he got pulled into the situation which led to his current predicament. The whole outfit was something Jaemin usually wore, but with his freshly dyed pink hair and his constant smiles it was driving Jeno crazy.

Of course, Jaemin wasn't dumb. He saw the glances Jeno kept giving him even though the older was attempting to hide them. Jaemin picked up on all the signs that Jeno was giving, but he ignored them to cling to Donghyuck. Jeno would never dare interrupt their cuddle sessions in fear of Donghyuck's wrath. Pouting, Jeno tried bothering Renjun, but the older wouldn't even give him a second thought. It's not that he was being rude; Renjun was running on more Red Bulls than anyone could count after pulling all nighters for his art class's finals.

Speaking of finals, they were all in the middle of a small party celebrating the end of finals. Lucas was running around yelling something in mandarin making Chenle roll over laughing (more like screeching). Jisung and Mark were fighting over a game controller; Donghyuck booed when Mark's winning move was jabbing Jisung in the side. It was all fun and games besides the fact that Jaemin was playing hard to get for who knows why. Jeno sneaked another glance at Jaemin only to earn a sly smirk. That's when Jeno realized that Jaemin knew exactly what he was doing. 

Jeno was about to go over there and talk to Jaemin when two certain people had different plans for him. Suddenly, Jeno had someone on each side tugging him towards the kitchen. After the initial shock, he saw that it was Lucas and Chenle with mischievous smiles.

"What are you two doing?" Jeno questioned.

"We're planning a prank, duh," Chenle stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What type of prank?"

"We wanted to trick them into drinking soy sauce and vinegar," Lucas started.

"but we needed you so they wouldn't be  _too_  suspicious," Chenle continued.

"Only two of them are going to get the bad drinks though," Lucas said with a tiny pout forming.

"We can't have them all out to get us," Chenle stated to make Lucas feel a little better.

"Who are you going to trick?" Jeno asked because he's still somewhat out of the loop.

"Donghyuck and Jaemin," Lucas said, "they'll probably be the most suspicious and if the others don't have a reaction then they'll be less suspicious."

"You do realize that the payback will be much worse if Donghyuck is apart of this, right?" Jeno questioned.

"Of course but it'll be the most fun to see him pissed off," Lucas stated proudly.

Jeno sighed and finally gave in. He grabbed the pack of Coca Cola from the fridge and started pouring it into eight cups, but also making sure to leave 2 of them somewhat empty. Chenle quickly snatched those cups so Lucas can pour the soy sauce and vinegar into them. Soon enough, they were balancing the drinks and heading back to the main room. Jeno caught Jaemin's quizzical stare immediately, but averted his eyes in fear of giving away the plan. Lucas made sure to give the tainted drinks to the two boys cuddling.

"What is this?" Donghyuck asked just as expected while eyeing his cup.

"It's just Coke jeez what do you expect," Lucas acted offended.

"It looks weird,"

"It looks like Coke" Chenle spoke up taking a sip from his own.

Mark chugged his cup and showed everyone that it was fine. Lucas nearly ruined the plan by laughing at the clueless boy, but hastily took a drink from his own cup to stop himself. Everyone else started drinking theirs except for Donghyuck and Jaemin. The latter not drinking because Hyuck stopped him.

"Guys, its seriously just Coke," Jeno tried convincing them to drink.

Donghyuck scoffed, but finally took a drink from his and let Jaemin do the same. They almost immediately started coughing and sprung up to throw their drinks from hell in the trash.

"I am going to fucking obliterate all of you!" Donghyuck shouted from the kitchen while the two chinese boys cackled and ran out of the dorm. Jeno stood there frozen when the two  _very_  pissed off boys came back searching for their targets. Both their stares landed on Jeno pathetically standing in the middle of the room.

"Jaemin, take care of your boyfriend," Donghyuck nudged the younger, "I'm getting the real monsters." 

Jeno eyed Jaemin trying to figure out if he needed to run from his precious boyfriend. Apparently he didn't because Jaemin plopped down next to Jisung and didn't even give Jeno so much as a glare. Jeno looked at the others for a hint on what to do, but they all just shrugged and continued doing what they were doing before the prank.

Jeno sighed and decided it was a good idea to leave. If Jaemin wasn't going to do anything right now that meant Donghyuck would do it for him, and that was even scarier. 

Jeno assumed everything was fine.

\--

Everything was not fine. Jeno should've known that it wasn't

Na Jaemin is a petty bitch after all. 

It's been  _two(2)  weeks_   since the prank and Jeno hasn't had  _one(1)  interaction_   with his boyfriend. Jaemin wouldn't respond to Jeno's texts, never showed up at his dorm at an ungodly hour for snuggles, and didn't even acknowledge Jeno's presence. Hell, Jeno was lucky to even see the pretty pink haired boy.

Donghyuck was already over the prank since he pranked Chenle and Lucas back. He had given them each a 20 pack of McNuggets that actually was filled to the brim in vegetables. They cried. Jaemin seemed to be over it, but not with Jeno. The other two took him to the movies for free and that was that. Jeno seemed to be another story and he had no idea  _why._

So, as any reasonable person does, he stormed his way over to the door of Jaemin's single dorm at 2 am. He grabbed the spare key from the plant next to his door and swiftly unlocked it. Inside, Jaemin was facing the other way intently watching some show on his bed. Jeno could only admire how perfect he looked even in pajamas. He tip toed to Jaemin and gently settled his arms around Jaemin's waist making the latter jump.

"What the fuck!" Jaemin screamed, "Jeno, What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk and you are  _not_ about to ignore me anymore," Jeno stated tightening his grip on Jaemin's waist. His gaze darkening while Jaemin quickly wiped the shock off of his face.

Jaemin huffed, "I wasn't ignoring you." 

"You're lying straight through your teeth darling," Jeno growled.

Jaemin sighed heavily and situated them where he is now on Jeno's lap. Jeno stuffed his head into Jaemin's neck because he  _needed_  the contact after two weeks; Jaemin knew that. The younger fiddled with Jeno's hoodie strings until he finally sighed again.

"You tricked me,"

Jeno jerked his head up ready to argue, but Jaemin was just as ready.

"You forgave Lucas and Chenle almost immediately though!"

"They took me to a movie!"

"You wouldn't even talk to me!"

"You're my boyfriend and you let them do that!"

"You were ignoring me that day too!"

"No I wasn't!"

"You clung to Hyuck!"

"You could of easily taken me from him!"

"Not if I want to be here now!"

Each were getting louder and more defensive as their quarrel went on. Neither of them were backing down on this dumb argument, but Jaemin had other ways to shut Jeno up (aka win). He hooked Jeno's chin and made him match his own glare. Jeno tugged Jaemin closer not backing down easily. Jaemin suddenly smirked and inched his gaze downwards with Jeno  automatically following. Jeno only realized what Jaemin was looking at when the younger smashed their lips together. They locked lips roughly trying to win dominance as it symbolized winning whatever this was.

Jeno slowly trailed his hands up to Jaemin's pink hair and briskly tugged eliciting a low whine out of the younger. In response, Jaemin forcefully pushed the older down and broke the kiss just to attach himself to Jeno's neck. This time Jeno was the one to let out a whine when Jaemin nipped his adam's apple. Jeno tried pulling the other away, but failed horribly as it only made the younger bite down harder. Then, Jeno swiped his hands down Jaemin's back and swiftly yanked Jaemin's hoodie up. The younger involuntarily moved off of Jeno's neck to allow his hoodie being thrown across the room rather than on. 

Jaemin instantly initiated a french kiss. The pink haired boy let Jeno roam his mouth easily, too easily. Jeno's senses were officially going crazy. For once, Jaemin didn't taste like his poor taste in coffee, but like minty toothpaste and a hint of, well, Jeno. Jaemin's cold hands were everywhere on Jeno's heated skin, tracing up from his hips all the way to the base of his neck. Jaemin's lithe fingers made sure to place extra pressure on the forming hickies evoking a grunt from Jeno.  They both pulled away panting with hooded eyes. Jeno sat up so he could lay his head on Jaemin's shoulder. Their breathing slowly syncing up.

Suddenly, Jaemin flicked Jeno right on the collarbone where a hickey already formed and quickly crawled off of him. Jeno didn't have time to flick him back or even yell before Jaemin's lips quirked into that beautiful yet irritating smirk.

"I win,"

"Win what?"

"Oh, a bet Hyuck and I had going where you would cave if I ignored you,"

Jeno groaned and Jaemin giggled while texting Donghyuck the news.

"Don't worry baby," Jaemin cooed, "I'll buy you some Coca Cola since you seem to enjoy it so much,"

Jeno groaned again and turned on his side before feeling the familiar chapped lips pressed against his cheek. 

Jaemin truly is the definition of a p(r)etty bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
